The primary objective of this study is to evaluate the safety of multi- antigen loaded Dendritic Cells(DC) when used a vaccination for the treatment of patients with matastatic Renal Cell Carcinoma (mRCC). Also, to evaluate the immunologic response of patients with MRCC when vaccinated with multi-antigen loaded DC.